


Routine

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [15]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Ambiguity, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 15: patched upkisa keeps bumping into an ex.





	Routine

“There.” Kou’s thumb smooths the adhesive into the skin. A white bandage delicately sits atop the bridge of Shouta’s nose. Beside it, there is a pale bruise over the flesh of his cheek. Kou takes the elastic strap of his face mask and swings it over his ear. “Better.”  He kisses the wounded’s forehead, the place where his hair parts.

He gazes up at him, but his lips are in a scowl. “Thanks,” he mutters. Lately, Shouta had been coming home with little cuts, little bruises. It was concerning, but he refused to speak of it. Today, his nose was bleeding, punched. There was no denying it. Yet, he refused.

Kou retains his grip on his shoulder, leaning his chin against the man’s forehead. “Shouta… I’m wor-”

“I know you are.” Shouta’s words are prompt and sharp. “I’m sorry.”

“No... No, it’s not your fault, I just…” He slumps his shoulders and leans in. It’s a one-sided embrace. “You can talk to me. I want you to trust me.”

“I  _ do _ trust you.” He leaves it at that. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk, it was that he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out. He holds a tissue up to his nose.

Fingers run through his hair. “Please.”

“I can’t say it.” He pushes away his chest, covering his eyes. “It’s... none of your business, Kou.” 

“What-!” The momentary flame of rage burns out. He shouldn’t be mad. Kou’s purpose was to make him feel comfortable and loved. There should be no flares of anger. “It  _ is _ my business. I want you safe.”

“I can’t have you… You can’t intervene with him.” Shouta’s voice hides darkness. He is afraid.

_ Why?  _ The rage is relit. “‘Him?’ Who’s ‘him?!’”

Shouta pressed himself into the sofa. It came out softly, “It’s just some ex.” He turns his head away. He knows what’s to come.

“Just-! He isn’t  _ just _ anything! He’s hurting you, Kisa-san! _ I can’t have that!!” _ And then, the expectedly unexpected: “Who is he? I’ll  _ kill _ him if he ever touches you again.”

Shouta covers his face with his hand. A long sigh. “This is what I meant, Yukina. When you get like this… It hurts. I’m not a kid, I can handle this on my own.” He draws back the mask, kisses him quickly. “Please don’t worry.”

“...Yes.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m home.”

Yukina meets him in the doorway, observing the gash above his eyebrow. There is a pause. Shouta removes his jacket. “Can you help me?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
